The causes of some of the most common and most devastating diseases of the nervous system remain unknown. Prominent on this list are amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS), parkinsonism, and Alzheimer disease. Each of these conditions is presently considered to be degenerative disorder of unknown origin. In each, viral or immunological causes have been suggested, but no convincing reproducible data support the presence of an infectious agent or a cell-mediated or humoral immune factor. All three diseases reflect pathological change in a relatively limited network within the peripheral or central nervous system, or both.